(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiglare coating composition, and more particularly relates to an antiglare coating composition having a superior antiglare effect, reduced image distortion, high contrast, and enhanced image clarity when applied to a high-resolution display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the information society, various sizes and types of displays are being developed for TVs, notebook computers, PCs, mobile phones, clocks, picture frames, etc. However, these displays have several problems when exposed to an external light such as a fluorescent light or sunlight. For instance, when an incident light is reflected from a surface of the display in one direction, the image contrast reduced and the reduced image contrast cause eye fatigue or headaches.
Conventionally, to solve the above-mentioned problems, method of scattering eternal light has been used by forming an uneven surface. Japan Patent Publication Nos. Sho 59-58036, Hei 6-18706, and Hei 9-127312 disclose methods of diffusing reflected light by inserting coagulated fine particles such as silica or polymer beads in the thermosetting resin to provide an uneven surface. Furthermore, embossing treatment method of the coated surface has been reported.
While these methods superior antiglare effect, these methods also gives rise to serious problems of image distortion when applied to a high-resolution display. Japan Patent Publication Nos. Hei 7-181306 and Hei 10-20103 disclose the antiglare film having fine surface roughness which is applicable to a high-resolution display. Although these methods reduced image distortion, the problem of decrease in contrast still did not be solved.
Therefore, the development of an antiglare coating composition having a superior antiglare effect, reduced image distortion, high contrast, and enhanced image clarity when applied to a high-resolution display is greatly needed.